


Thinking of You

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Top Steve Rogers, snarky sex is the best sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Steve and Tony argue, it makes Bucky angry. Sometimes it makes him jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [【盾冬】思念成性](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437062) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> This takes place before Marry You and The Winner Takes It All.

Sometimes after a meeting with the Avengers, Steve will come back to their apartment with a particular set to his jaw that Bucky knows means someone said something to piss him off. He also knows that 9 times out of 10, that person is Stark. Steve’s told him loosely about some of the things Tony’s said, to Steve’s face, and behind his back. He knows that at the beginning Stark and Steve got along like fire and gasoline, and now their, sometimes rude, banter is meant to be friendly. But sometimes it goes too far, sometimes Steve walks away feeling the sting of Tony’s words on his skin. 

Bucky hates those days the most. He genuinely likes Stark, even if he hates the way Tony looks at his arm like it holds the secrets to the universe, or more accurately, like a piece of tech he desperately wants to take apart to see what it’s made of. He doesn’t have much interaction with Tony, mostly because seeing him snipe insults at Steve makes him vaguely homicidal, but Bucky thinks he’s going to have to change that if Steve keeps coming back with his shoulders hunched like a kicked dog. 

Steve won’t ever say anything to Tony about how close some of his barbs hit. Won’t even admit it to Bucky when the teasing has gone too far. Steve’s sensitive about how sensitive he is, and it’s always been Bucky’s unspoken job to protect Steve, and more often, defend him. Bucky is pretty sure it’s Stark he needs to have a talk with, but he needs to be sure, so he starts tagging along to meetings, doesn’t leave Steve with Stark alone on the community floor, watches their interactions like a hawk. 

Steve and Tony’s repartee leaves Bucky confused, and occasionally angry on Steve’s behalf, but doesn’t seem to bother Steve any. Bucky honestly thinks he has a harder time listening to their banter, which sounds an awful lot like flirting, than Steve does enduring some of Stark’s more clever insults. 

Bucky’s hand twitches towards the knife hidden in a sheath against his thigh when Stark bats his eyes at Steve and says, “Well, if the octogenarian thinks it’s a good idea, it must be so!” 

Bucky has to resist pulling Steve’s chair closer to his own, and further away from Tony’s, when during dinner one night, Tony holds out a bite of food from his plate with his fingers towards Steve’s mouth, loudly proclaiming, “You haven’t lived until you’ve tried this pastrami! And you’ve already died like twice.” 

Bucky nearly snaps and throttles Stark’s scrawny neck when he walks in on Steve and Stark’s argument about privacy, and Stark shouts, “Jesus, Cap, join the rest of us in this century! It’s not the 1940’s anymore. Everyone knows you’ve gone all **Brokeback** with Silent and Dangerous over there, might as well go public.” 

He’s completely unprepared for Steve to set his jaw and storm out of the room when Stark mentions an upcoming press conference, and says, “You should probably leave your boyfriend behind. I don’t think the World is ready to have him glaring at them in high definition. We wouldn’t want to give children nightmares.” 

Stark turns to look at the other assembled Avengers, bewildered. “Was it something I said?” 

Bucky gets it then. Steve can take anything Tony throws at him, as long as it’s about _him_ and not about Bucky. He finds Steve in the gym, funneling his feelings into beating the shit out of a punching bag. “You know Stark’s probably right about the press conference.” 

Steve uppercut’s the punching bag, sending it flying off the hook. “You deserve to be out there. People should know you’re out there protecting the world.” 

Bucky shrugs, rounds the downed punching bag to lean against the wall behind Steve. “Nah. You were always the one made for the spotlight. I’m better at staying in the shadows.” 

Steve turns, looks at Bucky like the words cause him physical pain. “Jesus, Buck. You saved my ass so many times, the world should know who’s responsible for keeping Captain America alive.” 

“I’m the person that nearly killed Captain America.” They don’t talk about it much, not anymore at least. Bucky doesn’t like thinking about it, and Steve doesn’t want to upset Bucky by bringing it up, but they’re both aware that Bucky’s only been himself again for a little over a year. 

“Don’t say that. It wasn’t you.” Steve starts forward, pleading expression on his face. 

Bucky gives Steve the lopsided smile Steve loves, shakes his head. “Yeah, it was. You know Stark’s just looking out for the team.” 

Steve scowls. “Sometimes I wish he’d just keep his mouth shut.” 

Bucky laughs. “I know the feeling. I usually get it after he’s been flirting with you.” 

“What? Flirting? Tony?” Steve asks, confused. “You know he’s with Pepper, right?” 

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t flirt with you.” 

Steve flushes. “Bucky, c’mon.” 

Bucky raises his eyebrows, pursues his lips. “Oh Steve, you really have no idea do you?” He thinks about detailing to Steve just how wrong he is, but is distracted by the sweat dripping down Steve’s neck to his collarbones. “I can think of a better way for you to work some aggression out of your system.” He licks his lips, and meets Steve’s eyes with a heated look in his own. 

Steve’s flush spreads down his neck, under the collar of his shirt, as his pupils widen, eyes darkening. He takes an unconscious step towards Bucky, lip caught between two white teeth. 

Bucky sways backwards, pulling his shirt over his head as he walks. He slips a few fingers under the waistband of his pants, tugs them down an inch or two, teasing Steve with a hint of skin. He tilts his head back, pinches nice and light at a nipple, let’s his mouth hang open as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. 

“For fuck’s sake, Buck, we can’t do this here!” Steve rips his own shirt off, tossing it aside hastily. “We’re gonna get caught!” 

“Doesn’t seem to be stopping you.” Bucky huffs, shimmies his pants down until they’re pooled around his ankles, steps backwards out of them. He gives himself a few light strokes, looking directly at Steve as he says, “Jarvis, lock all entrances to the gym. Don’t let anyone enter under any circumstances.” 

Jarvis’ reply is lost to them when Steve tackles Bucky backwards onto the sparring mat. Bucky lets out a small ‘oof’ as his back hits the mat and the air is pushed out of his lungs. He has to stop his instinct to flip Steve off of him, instead focuses on relaxing his limbs under Steve. 

“This okay?” Steve asks, holding most of his weight on his elbows bracketing Bucky’s head. 

Bucky arches under Steve, rubs his dick along the fabric of Steve’s sweatpants, leaving a trail of precome. “Be better if you took your pants off.” He snags his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s sweats and briefs, and tugs them down under his amazing ass. 

“Shit, Buck, we don’t have any lube.” Steve whines when Bucky fondles his ass, sliding a thumb between his cheeks to tease his hole. 

“Guess you’ll just have to get me wet some other way, Rogers.” Bucky grins at Steve, all teeth, and flips over to his belly before Steve can reply. “Better hurry up before someone comes looking for us.” 

Steve trails kisses down Bucky’s spine, shifting his weight to his knees between Bucky’s spread legs. He sucks a bruise on Bucky’s tailbone, then pulls Bucky’s cheek aside, and licks a stripe right over Bucky’s hole. 

Bucky shivers under Steve’s ministrations, pushing his ass back against Steve’s face. He can’t remember the last time Steve ate him out, though that’s not particularly surprising given all the things he still has trouble remembering. Sweat gathers at his temples and the base of his neck as Steve works his tongue inside him, licking him open with gusto. “Fuck, Stevie.” 

“We’re getting there.” Steve pulls back to say, testing Bucky’s openness with a finger. 

“There’s lube in my pants pocket.” Bucky offers, laughing at Steve’s noise of outrage. 

“Sneaky bastard.” Steve grumbles, groping blindly behind him until his fingers catch of Bucky’s jeans. He locates a packet of lube in the right side pocket, rips it open and spreads some on his fingers. 

“Oh like you didn’t want to get your tongue in my ass.” 

Steve doesn’t have a good reply for that, so he slides a finger in Bucky, aiming right for his prostate to shut Bucky up. “What was that, Buck?” 

Bucky moans and humps back against Steve’s finger. Steve smirks. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Shut the fuck up, and fucking finger me open already, Rogers.” Bucky snarls, worming a hand between his body and mat to wrap around his cock. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Steve hums and adds a second finger, scissoring them and avoiding Bucky’s prostate. “How’s that?” 

“If you don’t want me to flip you over, and do it myself you’ll- fuck!” Bucky clenches hard around the three fingers Steve rubs against his prostate. “Fucking hell, Stevie!” 

“Think you’re ready for me, Buck?” 

Bucky thinks really hard about saying, _‘I was born ready’_ , but in the end he decides against it. “Yeah, m’ready. Stick it in me.” 

Steve laughs so hard tears gather in the corners of his eyes. “Really Buck? You couldn’t think of a better way to say that?” He pulls his fingers free when he stops chuckling and wraps them around his leaking dick, giving himself a few strokes to get him nice and wet. 

“Are you going to put your dick in me or not, Rogers? I don’t have all goddamn d-AY!” He drops his head to the mat, rubs his sweaty forehead against it as Steve slides all the way in. He breathes through the stretch, bearing down, and pulls his knees up under him so can shove himself back into Steve’s thrusts. 

Steve grips Bucky’s hips and starts up a brutal pace, slamming all the way into Bucky, pulling almost all the way out, and the using his grip to pull Bucky back to meet his thrusts when he slams back in. “God, Bucky.” Steve moans, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. 

Bucky tilts his head to the side, giving Steve a glimpse of his wide open mouth and squeezed shut eyes. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” Bucky pants, jerking himself in time with Steve’s thrusts. 

“I’ not the one who has it in him.” Steve growls back, hooking a leg on the outside of Bucky’s and planting his foot, to keep them from inching up the mat. 

Bucky moans and swivels his hips, fucking his fist. “Close. M’close.” 

Steve puts the last of his energy into fucking Bucky hard and deep, the head of his dick rubbing just right on Bucky’s prostate. He lets go of Bucky’s hip with one hand to twine his fingers Bucky’s, helping him stroke himself. “Come on, Buck.” 

“God, Stevie, baby, so good.” Bucky pushes his hips back so hard that Steve moves backwards a few inches before he catches himself. “Love you, love you, love you!” He chants as he starts to come. 

Steve gets in two or three more thrusts before he’s coming too, Bucky’s hole clenched tight around him. He drops down on Bucky’s back, kisses the side of Bucky’s face, riding out his orgasm. “Bucky, god. That was amazing.” 

Bucky reaches back to pat Steve’s ass clumsily, still trying to catch his breath. He makes a vaguely affirmative noise, and lets Steve rest all his weight on him. 

“Sirs, it’s pertinent you know that Miss Romanoff and Mister Barton are preparing to come and spar in the gym” Jarvis’ says through the speakers. “They will be at the door in less than five minutes.” 

Steve jolts into motion, pulling out of Bucky and rising unsteadily to his feet. “Shit, shit, what are we gonna do about the mats?” 

Bucky rolls onto his back, glances at the come staining the floor, and chuckles. “Leave before anyone can tie us to it.” He grips Steve’s hand and pulls himself to hit feet. “Get your clothes on gorgeous, I don’t want to see Nat’s face when she notices that the sparring mats have been irrevocably stained.” He tugs his jeans on, and picks up his shirt, tucking into his back pocket. “Double time, Rogers.” 

∞ 

Bucky waits until Steve is fast asleep in there bed a couple of hours later before he goes to talk to Tony. He avoids going to the common floor, because he’s sure Natasha is still pissed about the gym, and he may be a super soldier, but he’s not afraid to admit he doesn’t want to be on Natasha’s bad side. 

Tony has rock music playing at a tolerable level, and the schematics for several different devices scattered in the air around him when Bucky walks in. He doesn’t turn when Bucky stops right behind him. 

“You know I didn’t mean anything by it” 

Bucky nods, shrugs. “I know, and I agree, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t get under Steve’s skin.” He inspects some metal bits and bobs, puts them back down out of place just to watch the look of irritation flash on Tony’s face. “You got a thing for him, Stark? That why you like to push his buttons so much, pull his pigtails so to speak? Or is it something else?” 

Tony splutters, chokes on the green sludge he’s drinking. “What? I have a girlfriend! You know, Pepper, CEO of my company, smoking hot, sometimes literally, and the best thing to ever happen to me?” 

Bucky smirks. “Steve had a girlfriend once, didn’t mean he didn’t think about me naked.” 

“That’s more than I needed to know.” Bucky just stares at Tony until he sighs and rolls his eyes. “I don’t have a thing for your boyfriend.” 

Bucky rolls his hand in a _continue_ motion, making himself comfortable against one of Stark’s tables. 

“Steve wasn’t what I expected, you know. Everything dear old dad told me about him, his courage, his strength, his ability to lead, like Howard was the one to personally give him those traits. I couldn’t measure up to that.” Tony fiddles with some of the electronic parts scattered around him, not looking Bucky in the eyes. “Maybe at first I took out some of my frustration on him, but it wasn’t like he didn’t give it right back.” 

“I’ve heard.” 

“It’s been pointed out to me that I may not be the best at knowing when my barbs are sharper than intended. I’ve been working on it.” Tony crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You know, your old man used to drive me crazy.” Bucky says, apropos of nothing. “The way he looked at Steve….” Bucky bites his lip, chews it. “He never saw Steve for Steve. He looked at Steve the way he looked at the flying car he was trying to invent. And he loved messing with Steve, always flirting with Peggy, until Peggy put him in his place.” 

“He was a real charmer.” Tony says sarcastically, but there’s something in his tone that tells Bucky he still believes it. 

“Steve only ever got mad at him once.” Bucky continues, ignoring Tony’s interruption. “He made some joke about the Hydra tech we brought back from Azzanos, about how we’d helped create it. He was right, we were the cheap labor, at least I was until Zola got his hands on me.” Bucky stares at the ceiling, thinks of Steve’s face when Howard had laughed. “It was a tasteless joke, but then your dad never did know when to keep his mouth shut. Steve went off on him.” 

“How’d he take that?” Tony’s shoulders are hunched, like he’s expecting a certain answer. 

“I think it turned him on, having Steve give him such a thorough and creative dressing down.” 

Tony chokes on his spit, stares at Bucky with wide eyes while he tries to catch his breath. “What?” 

Bucky shrugs. “You heard me. The point is, Steve doesn’t have a whole lot of sensitive spots. He’ll take every barb you throw at him like it’s nothing, because trust me, he’s heard worse, but the few weak spots he does have, you need to learn to avoid.” 

“And here I thought you were going to tell me to lay off him completely.” 

“Stark, I will never use the words ‘you’ and ‘lay’ and ‘Steve’ in the same sentence as long as I live. I didn’t trust your dad with Steve, I sure as hell ain’t gonna trust that you don’t wanna bone him. If there’s a person on the earth that doesn’t want to fuck Steve, I’ll be surprised.” Bucky crosses his arms over his chest and gives Tony a sharp grin. 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Tony looks at Bucky suspiciously. “You’re trying to shock me to death, give me a heart attack or something.” 

“Tony, if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead.” 

“Threat! Jarvis did you hear that, he’s threatening me! I’m gonna tell Steve.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and leaves the lab, flipping the Tony the bird over his shoulder. “Fuck off, Stark.” 

“LANGUAGE!” Tony calls back, and then cackles to himself. Bucky just shakes his head, and goes back to his apartment, curls up with Steve in their bed, and tries to get some sleep. 

The thing is, Bucky wouldn’t be Bucky if he let Stark off the hook that easily. He’s man enough to admit that Stark’s been making him jealous since he came back into Steve’s life, and while they may have an understanding of sorts, it never hurts to reinforce the point that Steve is his, and he is Steve’s. 

It’s relatively easy to get Steve to go with him to Tony’s lab a few days later. Tony does maintenance fairly often on his arm, and Steve tries to go with him whenever that happens, so that Bucky doesn’t have any flashbacks while Tony tinkers with the arm. 

Tony isn’t expecting them, isn’t currently in his lab, is in fact busy at a meeting with Pepper and some higher up Stark employees going over something or other that Bucky does not care about. Bucky had checked with Pepper to make sure they would be back somewhat soon before he dragged Steve up to Tony’s lab. If he times it right, Tony will show up just as the show ends. 

Bucky makes a point of calling out Tony’s name and looking around the lab when he pulls Steve inside, acting surprised that it’s empty. “Huh, he’s not here.” 

“Maybe we should come back later.” Steve isn’t suspicious yet, the poor trusting man. “Did you tell him we would be here?” 

“I’m sure he just forgot.” Bucky thinks, you can’t remember something you never knew about. He smirks. “He’ll probably be here soon.” That’s true, at least. 

Steve shrugs and makes himself comfortable on the chair Stark usually uses. Bucky has to hold in the sound of pure joy he wants to make, because Steve sitting there makes this so much better. Bucky strolls casually closer to Steve, and then drops to his knees in front of him. 

Steve looks down, confused. “Bucky, what?” 

Bucky licks his lips, looks up at Steve through his lashes, presses a palm to the front of Steve’s pants, and presses down, rubbing slow circles right over Steve’s cock. “So pretty, baby.” 

The tips of Steve’s ears flush a pretty pink that matches the shade of his lips. “Bucky, what’re you-“ 

Bucky pops the button on Steve’s jeans, drags the zipper down, and mouths at his boxer covered cock. “How’d I get so lucky with a pretty doll like you, Stevie?’ 

Steve’s flush starts spreading down his face, his neck, until it disappears under his shirt. “Bucky.” He breathes out, hips jerking up as Bucky blows a stream of hot air on Steve’s spit wet boxers. “Bucky c’mon.” He’s not sure if he’s trying to warn Bucky off, or asking for more. He glances nervously at the door. 

“Hey, Stevie, look at me, doll. Keep your eyes on me.” He fishes Steve’s dick out of his boxers, licks at the tip, collecting the precome leaking out of it. “You got a pretty dick, Stevie. Pretty, just like the rest of you.” 

Steve moans, long and low, as Bucky takes the head in his mouth, tonguing the slit and sucking. He threads the fingers of one hand through Bucky’s hair, and grips the table next to him with the other. “Shit, Bucky!” 

Bucky lays a sweet kiss on the tip, then sucks Steve all the way until the head is buried in the back of his throat. He keeps eye contact with Steve as he swallows around it. 

Steve’s hips jerk, making him freeze, pulling back apologies already on the tip of his tongue. Bucky moans, and bobs his head, winking at Steve. Steve takes the hint and tentatively thrusts up into Bucky’s warm mouth. 

Bucky makes the blowjob as filthy as possible, lets spit leak out the corners of his mouth, hums around Steve, practically gags himself on Steve’s dick until Steve is thrashing in the chair, trying to fuck Bucky’s face. 

Steve’s so lost in the pleasure that Bucky is sure he doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps, but Bucky does, and if he could, he’d be smirking around Steve’s dick. He doubles his efforts to bring Steve over the edge. 

Tony slams open the door to his lab just as Steve starts to come down Bucky’s throat, giving him a perfect view of Steve’s ‘O’ face. Tony turns right around and practically runs away, screaming about bleach to Jarvis. 

“You did that on purpose, Buck!” Steve’s tone is shocked but slow and breathy from his orgasm. His blush goes all the way down under the v of his shirt. 

Bucky smirks wide. “Maybe.” He’s sure Tony’s gotten his message clearly. They’re even now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr


End file.
